


Глава семьи

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Series: Встретимся в Копенгагене [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Romance, kade - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: У Бьярни действительно серьёзные намерения — он собирается жениться на Туури. Осталось спросить благословения у главы семьи.
Relationships: Bjarni Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen
Series: Встретимся в Копенгагене [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Глава семьи

— Птичка, ты за рычаг так сильно не дёргай, не железный же!

— А похоже, что железный.

— Ну спасибо. Но ты всё-таки... побережнее там. Это тебе не суровый финский трактор. 

— Заводится уж точно быстрее.

Ещё бы!

Год назад всё прошло по плану: на сухогрузе, где работал Бьярни, нашлась вакансия и для Туури. Но на борту с уединением было тяжко, так что дальше решения, что они всё-таки встречаются, а не просто друзья, и быстрых объятий и поцелуев по укромным углам дело не зашло: в любой укромный угол наверняка через пять минут вломится кто-нибудь, кто ищет швабру, кошку, боцмана или просто заблудился. А в свой первый отпуск Туури навещала брата в Финляндии. Но теперь, когда они вместе приехали в гости к родителям Бьярни и, улучив возможность, заперлись в его комнате (точнее, его и Олафура комнате, но пока тот не приехал — не считается), можно было позволить себе больше. Насколько далеко зайти... а как пойдёт.

Пошло хорошо. Он и не ожидал, насколько.

Они с Туури валялись на поскрипывающей от каждого движения кровати, перебрасываясь репликами между поцелуями, ловкие ручки шарили у него в штанах, и хотя Туури краснела до ушей, но темпа не сбавляла. Что у неё тут, опыт или теоретические знания — не ясно, но применить их она явно не боялась.

Бьярни накрыл ладонью упругую округлость груди, сквозь плотную ткань блузы чувствуя твёрдую горошину соска. Туури считала, что с её компактным размером бюста носить лифчик не обязательно. Бьярни считал, что сейчас самое время расстегнуть на ней блузку и рассмотреть наконец всё, что изучил на ощупь, зацеловать нежную кожу, пахнущую цветочным мылом и немного потом, языком ощупать задорно торчащие розовые соски.

Только для этого пришлось подвинуться — есть у большой разницы в росте и недостатки.

— Эй, так я не дотягиваюсь! — Туури пощекотала его живот под задравшимся краем футболки: ниже действительно не доставала.

— Ничего, ещё дотянешься. А пока моя очередь.

Огладить пухлые бёдра и округлый животик, расстегнуть брюки (жаль, Туури не любит юбки и платья) и запустить пальцы в кудряшки под тонкой белой тканью трусиков. Чуть ниже — уже влажно и скользко, погладить плавно — вперёд-назад, — потереть легонько, обвести круговым движением; повторять, замечая, как учащается дыхание, как Туури тихо постанывает, подставляя губы под поцелуи; ёрзает и сама трётся об его руку, стискивает бёдра и запрокидывает голову, когда по телу прокатывается лёгкая дрожь.

Когда Бьярни убрал руку, Туури прижалась к нему близко и крепко, так что он ощутил все мягкие изгибы её фигуры, — а через пару мгновений сползла пониже с полным энтузиазма: «Ну что, поехали!».

Регулярнее надо ездить, лениво подумал он через несколько минут, когда Туури обтёрла испачканную ладошку носовым платком и им же возила по его животу. Регулярнее, и одиночные заезды в душевой не считаются. Тогда не будет такого, что стоит девушке пару раз потянуть за рычаг — и всё, приехали.

Ладно, не пару раз. Но всё равно как-то очень быстро получилось. Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества...

А в остальном — наоборот, не скажешь, что быстро. Они почти год знакомы, восемь месяцев встречаются, так не пора ли подтвердить свои слова насчёт «серьёзных намерений»? Мама сказала бы «Давно пора!». Хотя мнение мамы по таким поводам стоило делить напополам: уж очень она опасалась, что её отпрыски, увлечённые работой, останутся без личного счастья.

Бьярни взъерошил Туури волосы, поцеловал её в кончик носа и спросил:

— Эй, птичка, выйдешь за меня?

Серые глаза изумлённо округлились, она пару раз моргнула, прежде чем отозваться:

— А-ага. Да. Я не знаю, как положено отвечать.

Милая маленькая птичка.

— Как хочешь, так и отвечай, я всё переживу, кроме отказа. А теперь — незаметно прокрасться в ванную?

Своим родителям он скажет завтра, и можно не сомневаться, благословение и поддержку получит. И не то чтобы нельзя было жениться без разрешения главы семьи, но связаться с родичами Туури всё-таки стоит. Попросить её руки, всё как положено... правда, ехать далековато, а письмом такие вещи не делаются. Но вот послать свата — другое дело. И что с того, что в мире снов?

Рейнир сейчас учится в Рейкьявике и наверняка не откажется помочь.

***

Теперь Бьярни засыпал с некоторым беспокойством, поскольку предполагал, что когда новость дойдёт до Онни (а дойдёт быстро, Рейнир не станет откладывать такое важное дело) — стоит ждать визита. А после прошлых визитов он каждый раз просыпался в холодном поту, хотя, вроде как, произвёл хорошее впечатление...

 _На кого_ произвёл — хороший вопрос. В том-то и дело.

Это существо называли фюльгьей, но фюльгьей оно вряд ли могло быть. Что-то финское, и Бьярни ненавязчиво расспросил Туури про магию её родины — только чтобы убедиться, что и на финских духов-хранителей, _луонто_ , оно тоже совершенно не похоже.

Нечто (некто), оберегающее не отдельного человека, а семью... Нечто, которое волнует, с кем девушка из этой семьи встречается. Которое, в общем-то, не «оно», а вполне определённо «она». Наводит на мысли.

Он, конечно, не знал наверняка. И не стал спрашивать напрямую, потому что такой секрет за пределы семьи могут и не выпустить, а он пока просто парень Туури. Но выспросил у Рейнира всё про эпизод с нападением тролля, записал — насколько тот запомнил, — то, что крикнула Туури: позвала? А потом покопался в финском словаре, выискивая похожие слова.

Может быть, «мама». Или «бабушка». Или Рейнир запомнил совсем неправильно, но...

Туури упоминала, что их бабушка была магом. (А вот мать — не была.)

Поэтому, когда чёрная тень, от которой веяло холодом и тишиной, появилась рядом и он осознал, что спит, Бьярни подавил приступ паники и вежливо кивнул:

— Хорошая ночь. Рад, что вы зашли. Фру Хотакайнен, могу я просить руки вашей внучки?


End file.
